


Limelight

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

When Karina was onstage, everything but her audience and herself melted away. She clutched her microphone and sang. It was one of her favorite songs that had nothing to do with her persona as Blue Rose. She'd made her peace being a hero awhile ago, but singing was always going to be her first love.

The music rose high and Karina's spirit soared with it. She was in her element and she had the attention of everyone in the room focused on her.

Karina finished the song and took a bow. She knew she was on top of the world.


End file.
